Diary of an Invisible Country
by DarkAngel2412
Summary: Canada's a girl? and she's writing a journal! What happens when her family finds out? and how does the world react? Matthew/Mattie tells us in first person in her journal Sorry 4 the fail summary... the story is better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Hey... This is my first time uploading to and this is my first story... so i would appreciate any feed back concerning this story... even if its negative... so... I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Journal of an invisible country

May XX 2XXX

Let me repeat this, this is not a Diary this is a JOURNAL, my boss told me to write one after the last time I ranted on America for 3 hours… telling me it would release my feelings in a better way then making the United States cry. Well today during the meeting… Russia sat on me… again and by the time the meeting was over, not only was I squashed but I didn't even get a chance to say anything!

When Russia got off of me… no one even noticed me at all…. and when I was walking through the halls I saw America, England, and France. So I went up to them to say hi, and then England didn't see me (no surprises there), France tried to grope me and America pushed him away screaming about saving me from the pervert and him being my hero… seriously Al you're my brother and all and I love you but I can take care of myself…. Then England managed to see me and America told him that France tried to feel me up and they started to fight they mentioned bloody frogs and evil cooking that could kill us all then America got in their fight screaming he was a hero and that he'll save the world from England's cooking and Frances's pervertness and so they double teamed on him and while they were fighting, I snuck away not that any of them even noticed because they were too caught up in the argument.

And while I was leaving the U.N building I remembered I forgot Kumakero so I went back, I got him and I past a closet where there was strange noises coming from so I opened the closet and I saw England and France making out and I also saw America and Russia in a corner of the same closet doing things that I will never be able to unsee... I screamed and they all looked up actually noticing me for once… well England stated blushing and America screamed it's not what you think as he pushed Ivan away not realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt or his bomber jacket, and France and Russia got annoyed that I interrupted them just when to them it was getting good. I stood there taking it all in and when America tried to walk towards me I ran from the closet with Kumageki as fast as possible and I ran out of the U.N Building to my car to drive to my hotel room while trying not to freak out.

Now I'm back in my hotel room writing trying to figure out why my boss wanted me to write this stupid thing because it's just making me relive this horrible day, now I'm gonna go take a shower and at the same time wonder whether I should just end it all… nah living too interesting. I'm gonna go shower now.

Later the same day

Well this AMAZING day just keeps on getting better; America, France and England just found of the secret I've been keeping from them for as long as I've known them. I'm currently hiding in my room with the door locked while the 3 of them are banging against the door demanding I open it right now to we can talk about what they just discovered. I was just getting out of the shower and was still in the bathroom of my suite when the 3 of them burst into the bathroom wanting to discuss what I had seen in the closet and they saw what I had been hiding from them. They saw my body properly for the first time and they all freaked out demanding why I didn't tell them I was a girl. I ran past them into my room where I am currently writing waiting for my demise.

Oh great America just broke down the door and they just burst in all furious and they want to talk to me why I didn't tell them the truth, this will be interesting and long to say the least Journal. I'll finish this later.

Matthew Williams/ Canada

Now that I think about it it'll probably get changed to Mattie or in France's cause Madeline


	2. Chapter 2

Hey cuz you guys are sooooo awesome I uploaded this a lot sooner than I thought I would

Expect short chapters cuz this is Mattie's Diary

Mattie: JOURNAL! the short chapters r cuz she's lazy

DarkAngel2412: Watever... and I'm not lazy!

I forgot the disclaimer last time soooo... I don't own these characters in anyway... no matter how much I would love to...

I'd like to thank my reviewers from the last chapter... you guys are the reason I uploaded it sooo early! Thank u Dead-Knight-of-Darkness, Hikari Heartache, TheFlyingPotato64 and the awesome Pirates VS Ninjas

Enjoy!

* * *

May XX 2XXX

Journal,I just finished an mentally exhausting conversation with my family and let me say…. It didn't end up sooo well… well it did for them me… not so much. They just left and let me tell you…. I was practically pushing them out the door, in my own way… Journal I speak out loud as I write and Kumageru just said when I say practically pushing what I actually did was just looking at the door every so often. Stupid bear….

How did the conversation go….. Well It was gonna start when they burst into the room but I yelled at them that I was only in a towel and asked whether they really wanted to have this "important convo" with me like this? With that said they looked at me and blushed and walked out of the room. After a few minutes I came out wearing my red hoodie and a pair of jeans. England gestured for me to sit on the chesterfield beside him, and I was going to when both America and France yelled for me to sit beside them….. well France told me to sit beside my papa and America told me to sit beside the "Totally Awesome Hero" ( and he wonders why he finds Prussia annoying… they're exactly alike) his words not mine. Then the 3 of them started arguing that I was gonna sit beside them. I sighed already knowing this wasn't gonna end up well and I told them I would just stand.

Then England asked/yelled at me why didn't I tell them I was a girl? How did no one find out? Why wasn't I discovered? I sighed again and answered," Simple when Papa/France found me he assumed I was a boy because I was wearing pants and my land was sooooo big that there was no way I wasn't a boy. Quite stupid to tell you the truth. But he never found out because I could take care of myself by the time he found me. He just butt in and wouldn't let me live in my land with my natives in peace, apparently I was too little to be left alone, though he left to go to wars in Europe a lot leaving me alone…. An- Then I was cut of by France saying and I quote "The reason you didn't tell me, ma cherie is because you were mad I didn't spend time with you?" And America had to put in 2 cents saying that's a stupid reason for keeping my gender a secret and England agreed with the 2 of them.

No, I muttered, I didn't even realize I was a girl until a few days before you gave me to England. I continued as I glared at France. Wait how did you figure out you were a girl Matthew/Maddie/Madeline? I looked at America and France as they looked at each other and England just looked confused. "Well we can't just keep calling ma petite lapin a boy's name," France said with a smile on his face. "Oh," they both understood.

Well I was walking back from visiting one of my native tribes and I had been gone for a few days and when I walked into my hut I went to my bedroom as it had the only bed in the house and I walked in on France with one of his servants…. Doing suggestive things/ innocent breaking things that I will never be able to repress….. I shuddered and was about to continue when the 3 of them having processed what I had said started freaking out.

You walked in on me! France shrieked. You were doing what in her house!"England screamed and… America passed out….. but France and England didn't pay him any attention… for once…I'm soooooo glad I took you away from the Bloody Frog when I did… imagine what else you would have seen and experienced if you had stayed with him…. England muttered. I wouldn't have done anything… with ma cherie around….. France shouted. Oh so you would have done things! England screeched. What no! France said with his hands up in the air while trying… and failing to defend himself. Oh did I mention everyone was up now?... well America was on the floor still passed out…. and nobody gave him any attention.

Hey England it not like I never walked in on you before… I pointed out. I'd like today to be forgotten wouldn't you? He questioned. Oh I wasn't talking about today, I muttered. With that said the 3 of them had screamed in surprise. America had apparently regain consciences and had just woken up while I was talking. Wait when? They all squealed.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

When did Mattie walk in on England? Who was he with? How will everyone react? When will explanation end? Will I ever stop talking like this?

All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter... hopefully... no seriously... this thing writes itself

Sorry I thought is was a good place to stop! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last one...

If you guys this this story check out Pirates vs Ninjas' story Canada's a What! And is Dating Who! its awesome and I totally recommend it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys thanks 4 sticking with this horrible story so far... I'm sorry the update took so long!I'll try to update the next one sooner!

Ya... not too happy with this but I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own this... no matter how much I wish i did...

* * *

FLASHBACK

(Hope you guys don't mind it's in third person)

When Canada walked into England's house with the food for the next few days, she heard some strange sounds coming from England's bedroom. She quietly put down the food in the Kitchen, grabbed a rifle from the living room, and slowly crept up to England's room. Now this was after the America's independence and England was very depressed so she honestly expected him to be at a bar, wallowing in self-pity. With that thought in head she reached England's room and peered inside and she didn't see what she expected in the room at all. What she had expected to see was either England talking to his friends while being depressed, she knew he was talking to somebody or something because she saw them too (Hey, she WAS England's kid), or to see him pasted out while holding a beer bottle.

No what she saw will always be with her whether she wants it or not. No what she saw is too disturbing to her that even thinking about it makes her freak out. What she saw was England and America making out on England's bed with various articles of clothing off. Now if that wasn't disturbing enough for the poor Canadian, what she heard them say scared her just a little bit.

England said," you know I hate you."

America replied, "I hate you more"

They then continued to make out more while they started to undress each other.

Now Canada just looked on in horror for a moment, then using her amazing invisibility skills, she slowly backed out of the hallway, dropped the rifle back into the living room, went into the kitchen to put the food way, and finally left the house as quietly as possible trying to forget what she had seen, well more like repress it.

PRESENT DAY

As I told my story, England and America had started freaking out and France just looked like he wanted to kill the both of them.

"Mon dieu! Ma petite lapin blanche had to see that horrible scene! "cried out the Frenchman.

England starting to get mad screamed, "Well she has walked in on you too!"

America just looked like he wanted to dig a hole and go die in it.

"Papa don't worry about it, it's not like I haven't walked in on you and England, and you and America, and I will NEVER forget the time you were all drunk and I saw somethings that I will NEVER, NEVER be able to unsee." I had offered helpfully.

With that said the three of them all started blushing and then froze realizing my words… well England and America did…

France just looked proud for a second then fully realizing what she had seen had asked me in a horror filled voice, "You've seen us like this…." Then thinking it through, asked me this in a perverted voice "did you learn anything?"

Now when France said this, England and America unfroze and then proceeded to beat him up as I stared on with a bored look on my face.

England turning around to ask me whether he could kill the bloody perverted Frog, saw the look on my face and asked me, "What was wrong?"

I told him, "That it was nothing."

America then jumped in and screamed, "How he was sorry he hadn't been a hero to save me from seeing those scenes."

Then France popped out asking, "How me walking in on him had made me realize I was a girl," trying to go back on topic having mysteriously recovered from the beating America and England gave him.

"Well," I started, "I ran out of the cabin, back to the tribe I was visiting and ran to the wise woman and told her what I had seen. She comforted me and seeing I was covered in dirt and mud took me to the area woman bathed to let me clean up and calm down. When we reached I undress and she saw I was a girl. She quickly cleaned me up and dressed me, to my protests and took me back to her tent. She told me what I was, and told me to not tell anyone so that I would stay safe. I listened to her and stayed the night, she told me how women grow up and told be what to expect as I grew older and told me too to avoid people from touching me in these areas."

Thanking her for helping me, I left the tribe the next day, back to my cabin when you seeing me you told me that you were glad to see me and that in a few days told me I was going to live with England and America and you know the rest.

Wait, America had asked me while listening,"How did you hide it when you got older and started to…. Develop?" he finished with a blush on his face.

England and France both agreed wondering the same thing.

"Oh, I wrapped my chest with bandages and a protector on it and I wore bigger clothes when my hips started getting bigger," as I said this the 3 of them started blushing.

Well England and America did… France came from behind and started hugging me on my waist saying how nice they were….

And yes England and America came to and I quote "Beat, the bloody frog bastard to the 1800's" and me France and America all turned and looked at England and just said "What?"

And America was like, What did you have against the 1800's?" And England told him to shut up and to help beat up the bloody frog bastard.

"Wait Mattie, America had asked, does this mean you're gay?"

Me, France, and England were all like "WHAT?"

America had said ,"But you're going out with Ukraine and she's a girl so does this mean you're gay?"

At that moment I simply looked at him in a moment in pure disbelief and England and France took my silence as a yes.

"Its fine that you are, but it's still illegal in a few of my states," America had rambled on.

England and France was frozen then they unfroze and had told me,"That they were fine with it and that they hoped I was happy with Ukraine."

"NO," I had screamed, "I'm not going out with Ukraine!"

"But, it seemed like you were, "the 3 of them had said.

"No, Ukraine is just my best friend and is the only one who knows my secret," I responded.

"Oh, so you told her, but not your family…" England said with a huff.

"That's so not hero like at all Mattie," America had said and France agreed with him… for once.

"No, when Russia kicked out a lot of her people and they moved to Canada she came to visit while checking up on them and she caught me undressing, but it isn't that big a deal if it's just girls walking in on other girls." I answered with a bored look on my face.

"Oh," they had all responded. "So, you guys aren't going out?" England had questioned.

"No, we aren't, Ukraine is my best friend." I answered.

"Now that we have that sorted out… Mattie you have to be a hero and tell the other countries your true gender at the next world meeting, "America had finished with a smile.

I looked at him with total surprise and England and France had looked at him for a second before asking him how he came up with that.

America had responded with, "The world needs to know!"

"No, they don't America," I responded with a cold tone in my voice and I put one of my hockey glares on my face. "No, for once America has a good idea," England responded and France agreed.

"Hey, thanks Iggy… Hey wait a sec!" America had started but France cut him off.

"Ma petite lapin blanche, ma cherie we must go shopping and get you out of these… ghastly clothes…." He then had picked at the sleeve of my red hoodie and dropped it with distain.

"Hey! I like my clothes! ," I yelled but France ignored me, and England and America responded saying my clothes were fine when they thought I was a boy but they weren't good enough for me now.

"Non, I never liked her clothes!," France had cried out.

"Shut up papa," I growled.

"Well go shopping after the next meeting after you tell everybody your true gender agreed?" And the three of them responded with a head shake.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I asked weakly realizing they weren't gonna change their minds.

"NO, no, Non!" They had cried then they told me good night and left.

My god Journal, Can you believe they thought I was going out with Ukraine? We're really good friends but nothing more. Now that I think about it…. We never discuss what I had seen in the closet…. My god that seems soo long ago….. Oh joys I just realized I gonna have to tell the world that I'm a girl tomorrow…. I wonder how everybody is gonna react? And even more to look forward to… shopping with my family…. Great…

Tomorrow gonna be an interesting day for sure…. Good night Journal

* * *

Ya You though I choose one person 4 Mattie to caught England with! I couldn't decide so I ended up with all of them! that with this update took sooo long... I'm sorry

oh I apologize to anyone if I offended them in anyway with the content in this chapter

Look forward to the next chapter... Mattie reveals her true gender to the world... how will they respond?

Thanks 4 reading


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry this took soooo long! I'm such a bad author!

But this one is fulled with some surprises... so hopefully that will make up 4 it...

don't like this chapter AT ALL but hopefully u guys like it?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... no matter how much I wish I did...

Feel free to comment if I did anything wrong! anything helps!

* * *

May XX 2XXX

Journal….. Today…. was…. Interesting to say the least….. But I should start from the beginning…. Wow… I just realized that I'm gonna be here for a while….. great….

I woke up due to my phone ringing… it was America… asking be if I was going to reveal myself and that I should or else he would before I got a chance to reply. Did I mention this was at 4:00 in the MORNING! I replied that I was going to without thinking… hey I only just fell asleep… did I forget to mention they left my hotel suite at 2:00 AM! Then I hung up on him to go back to sleep…. Ok now thinking about it now that was rather rude hanging up on America but I was exhausted and didn't want to deal with him…. He's my brother and I love him but I get tired/ annoyed of/at him… and sometimes that frustration boils over at times… and then I rant at him for a few hours and make him cry….. but most of the time he deserves it…. But after today… if he tries anything… I think I might explode….

Oh I got off topic for a second! Anyways England called me later at a much more reasonable hour when he arrived at the U.N Building… I was still in bed… I overslept due to America waking me up… when I hung up… I apparently turned off the alarm on my phone. So I looked at the time ran out of bed and got ready in a mad dash and left my suite grabbing Kumapiho on the way out in 10 minutes. I reached the U.N Building in 30 minutes…. Normally it takes a hour… but I speeded the ENTIRE way…. Kumatchi looked a bit scared… but I managed to reach in time. Well I got to the conference room right before it started…. England, America and France stopped me from entering and then they said something along the lines of this…

Canada?, you told me you were an hour away from the building when I called, how on earth did you reach on time?" England had questioned.

"I drove VERY FAST….." I responded.

"OMG! Mattie NEVER do that again! You could get hurt!" America screamed.

"Oui, ma petite lapine! You shouldn't even be driving its too dangerous!" France agreed.

"Man, you guys are insane!It's the 21st century… women CAN AND WILL drive themselves around! You guys freak out when I speed now that you know when I'm a girl… but you guys don't care when I landed in the hospital in a full body suit when after a hockey riot didn't end up soo well, Now come on the meeting starting" I muttered the last part.

"What did you just say?" the three of them had screamed.

"The meeting starting…?" I questioned fully knowing what they meant.

"NO THE OTHER THING!" they shrieked.

By then all the other countries came out the room to hear what the yelling was about. Germany came out of the room last obviously annoyed that nobody was following the schedule. Now everybody was confused at this point because to most of them it looked like the three of them were yelling at nothing, but to the countries that could see Canada she was looking rather irritated.

"Umm… America, England, & France? Who are you guys talking to, aru?" China had finally questioned.

"To Canada! The second largest country in the world" America answered.

"Not if Russia keeps getting smaller!" I offered helpfully.

"Not if everyone becomes one with Russia, KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL" Russia finished with in a menacing tone. Apparently he saw and heard me…. I hadn't been counting on that….

"Shit he heard me…." I said quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" England, America and France screamed/questioned.

A gasp went through the crowd of countries… everybody finally saw me and had heard my last comment.

Journal is that really surprising? I curse all the time… I've been kicked out of hockey arenas quite a few times for my mouth…

"Oh where did I go wrong with you?" England questioned while looking rather depressed.

"For the record I blame you, because of you, Canada had to grow up listening to you while you were drunk and you have quite a mouth when you're drunk." France accused England.

"I blame both of you!" America screamed randomly.

Now the three of them started arguing, so everybody just sighed and walked back into the conference room. I just looked at them and entered the room. Germany, glad to have some order asked Switzerland to break them up so they could start the meeting and went into the room following me. Switzerland shot a bullet at each of them and had roared for them to get into the room so we could have a real meeting this time. Dejected they when into the room and the meeting started.

The meeting went on as it normally did… with nothing actually getting resolved but strangely enough my family keeping looking at me as if trying to tell me something. Germany finally decided to end it but asked anyone if they had anything to say, expecting nobody to say anything was about to adjourn it but America stopped him and said, "Canada has something to say!" Everybody actually recognized me this time! But for the wrong reason…

"No, I don't America" I answered while glaring at him.

"NO, I'm sure you do!" America, England and France answered egging me on.

Everybody just looked at me and Germany sighed and asked, "Do you have something to add Canada?"

"No I do…" But I was cut off by Prussia.

"Oh leave the cute birdy alone west!" He then went to pat my head and missed and accidently touched my chest.

"SOFT?" He had cried in a girly shrill (He later claimed it was very manly and awesome… I didn't believe him for a second)

I then slapped him across his face, expecting to have to reveal myself… I didn't put on my chest protection.

America, England and France were very mad…. Well that's an understatement…. America and England tackled Prussia to the ground and France kicked him in his manhood….

Now the room was in an uproar, Germany yelled at them to get off his bruder and Spain and Russia were trying to pry America and England off of Prussia.

Russia pulling America off of Prussia and tried to pull him away, America then dropped the bomb figural speaking. "He deserves it for touching my SISTER!" he screeched.

There was dead silence in the room… and everyone turned and gaped at me.

"Ughhhh… Hello?... "I said.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! How will this end?

Ok I luv u guys too much to end it here so it continues here!

* * *

"Comrade Mavtey is a girl?" Russia asked. Breaking the silence there was a huge roar of sound of people yelling at me.

"Wait you're a girl?" Prussia screamed. "Then that time we were drunk and I was talking about if you were a girl that I totally… Fu"

"SHUT THE HELL UP PRUSSIA!" everybody and I mean everybody screamed.

"Prussia we'll talk about it later…" I told him.

"Oh no you won't, you won't get anywhere near him at all Mattie" America said, "If he tries to get near you I'll nuke his a**!"

"America you can't dictate who I talk to!" I yelled at him.

"The hell I can't" He yelled back.

"She's right you can't **WE CAN!" **France and England told him.

"The hell you can! I'm a grown woman! You can't dictate who can talk to me!" I screamed.

"Yes we can! Now let's…" They got cut off by Germany.

"Canada? Can you please explain what is going on?" he asked.

So I explained, but when ever France, America and England tried to cut in everyone would glare at them to shut up and to let me continue… I actually felt quite good now everyone could actually see me.

When I finished the explanation, everyone crowded me and told me that I was very brave and all the girls were proud of me for showing that women can be as strong as men and we can be even stronger.

Then Germany asked if he could end this meeting and if anyone else had anything to say. Before anyone could answer no, Prussia, Russia, Netherlands, Cuba, Hong Kong, Egypt and South Korea all stood up and did something that will never be forgotten… and I'm still embarrassed about it and my family still REALLY PISSED at them.

They all asked "Will you go out with me Canada?"

* * *

Surprised? no not really ok...

hopefully u guys like it...

thanks 4 reading!

Oh if u like this u guys should totally check out Feverish by Azumizai it's amazing and you guys should totally read it!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this took so long! I had writers block and couldn't write anything! Hopefully this chapter is okay right?

Not to sure about this on honestly... It took a different path than what I was planning... hopefully you guys don't mind if I take a bit longer now...

I'm thinking about changing it to a Romance instead of Family genre... if it ends up the way I'm planning you guys won't mind right? Please tell me what you think in the reviews okay?

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to do it so just read it in the other chapters...

Mattie: Like I said... she's lazy

DarkAngel2412: Shut up! now let them read your diary in peace!

Mattie: It's a journal!

DarkAngel2412: Oh watever...

Mattie and DarkAngel2412: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

OK, Journal I'm serious... they ALL asked me out at the same time….. Not much for subtly… but what followed after is a lot worse than you could possible imagine…..

RIGHT AFTER THE MULTIPLE CONFESSIONS

There was dead silence in the conference room, then Prussia HAD to break it….

"WHAT no! She's too awesome for anyone else but me to date!"

At this point I was too shocked to speak and the 6 nations/ 1 ex- nation started arguing with each other saying they were better to go out with me than the rest of them.

France and England ran to me and blocked me from anyone's view and were looking at America to come help them protect me… I don't need protection but they don't listen to me… at all. But America was too busy looking at Russia with a shocked expression on his face and he cried this,

"I thought we were going out Russia!"

Now there was another surprised gasp from all the other nations because they didn't walk in on them and everybody though they hated each other…

"You guys were going out!" screamed everyone, "We though you hated each other!"

"I thought it was sexual tension," France said with a smug look on his face.

"They were soooooo going out! We have pictures!" screamed Hungary and Japan. This got them a weird look from everyone.

China and Austria looked at them and sighed, "We really must do something to get them to stop this obsession, aru?" China asked Austria.

"Don't even bother… I've tried….. and when she found out about Japan's…. mutual love of it… she's never been the same" Austria finished with a sigh.

"No America, I was just… how do you say it in English… oh right… using you to get to Comrade Mavtey, da?" Russia finished with a smile on his face and it wasn't the creepy one either.

By now America had frozen trying to process all of this… and I reacted like how any family member would react….

"You used my brother to get try to date me?" I asked in a disbelieved voice.

"Da!" Russia replied with a smile on his face.

By now America had unfrozen and said something that no one will ever forget, "But I'm in LOVE with you! Did I even matter to you?"

Now everybody, including myself gasped…. Who knew America was so serious about Russia… apparently none of us did.

Silently Japan handed over a bill to Hungary… when I asked him about it later he told me that he and Hungary had made a bet and he lost. When I questioned him about the bet he started blushing and told me I didn't have to worry about it. I also asked Hungary about it and she said that they were betting about when America would confess to Russia he was in love with him… and Hungary won… Japan had apparently said they would do it privately… when I further questioned Hungary on how they would know he confessed she said her and Japan have their ways and contacts….

Kinda Creepy right Journal?… and it's scary enough that I walked in on them…. it seems that they took pictures…. Oh I got off topic Journal back to America's confession

"Oh America…. I really actually hated you the entire time okay da? I was really in love with your brother… oh wait your sister so will you go out with me Comrade Mavtey?" He finished with a hopeful look on his face.

"You're in love with me?" I asked with a shocked look on my face.

"Da! So will you?" Russia questioned.

By now America was furious and heartbroken, he ran up to Russia… and PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE! Seriously Journal he really did it… if it wasn't for the fact that it caught Russia off guard America wouldn't be alive right now.

"**Fine you guys deserve each other, Mattie you lied to me and Russia you're a..."** He couldn't finish because by now he had tears streaming down his face and he couldn't speak without finishing he ran from the conference room.

"Lad!" England tried to go after him but France grabbed his arm and pulled him back and told him that America needed to be alone right now to deal with his thoughts.

By now everybody in the room were all silent just trying to understand what was happening… at that point I still wasn't sure about what had just happened… and then someone just had to break the mood….

"So does this mean Mattie can go out with the awesome me?" (**If you guys knew that it would be Prussia would be the one to break the silence you get a cookie!**)

And with that said the 6 nations/1 ex-nations all started arguing again….. finally England got irritated and yelled for all the Bloody Wankers to shut the hell up and explain why they like me so much. Everybody agreed and wanted to know why they liked me so much… heck even I wanted to know why.

"Russia lets start with you because it seemed like you were in love with America… practically my son." England finished with his voice filled with hatred.

"I honestly don't know… I guess I always have been I just never realized until the summit series in the 1972 after she won the final game and then when she came up to me and congratulated me for an amazing tournament it was then I saw Canada in a new light… then I realized and you all know what happened after…" Russia finished with a shrug.

"That's your reason? That's it? Because of a hockey tournament?" England with a disgusted tone.

"The Summit Series? The final game after I won? I barely remember that night… when I woke up I was in a hospital because of Alcohol Poisoning and Multiple Drugs in my system and after I woke up I was arrested for vandalism for defacing a Russian statue with Canadian flag colours…. Oh wait now I remember! After we won and you came up to me to offer congratulations I was so happy that I kissed you!" I finished with a glance at Russia.

"Comrade Mavtey… I left that out do to what would happen after your family heard…. They would get angry da?" Russia finished and slowly started to back away from England and France.

* * *

Personally I don't know why he was so scared Journal…. They aren't that frightening and why should they care anyways? It's my romance life not theirs … now that I think about it… if I were in Russia's shoes I would be kinda afraid to….. they can be a bit frightening.

* * *

The whole room had frozen when I had revealed the kiss and America had just walked back into the room to apologize to me… not Russia he later said when he heard me say the word kiss.

* * *

Journal what happened next is something that I can't believe happened… seriously if Japan didn't give me a recording of the meeting I still wouldn't believe it happened. When I asked him when he started recording the meeting and where had he gotten a video camera because I don't remember him having one… he started blushing and said it was from his sources….. I'd rather not think about it honestly… I had thanked him for the recording and he said it was no problem and he had a feeling that I'd want to always remember how that meeting went…. But I'm pretty sure that I will always remember how this whole thing went down…. Oh I got off topic again… sorry now as I was saying when America walked in and heard me say the word kiss.

* * *

"You kissed Russia!" France and England screamed.

"You kissed my sister! You commie fu**ing bastard! First you date them then you dump me because you like my sister and then I find out you kissed her before we started dating!" America shrieked getting even madder.

Now the three of them started to corner Russia and actually started to look scared… if you can believe it.

"You guys are over reacting…. It's no big deal it was just one kiss" I offered weakly.

"But it was your first kiss! And it was with …. Russia!" England and France yelled.

At this point America wasn't listening anymore, he was looking at Russia and you could clearly tell that he was out for blood.

"Come on guys it wasn't like that was my first kiss…" I said quietly but somehow everyone heard me…..

"IT WASN"T! Who was your first kiss, I'll make them cry!" screamed England and France.

Now everyone in the room was looking at me with curiosity on their faces… they weren't saying anything out loud but you could tell they were dying to know.

`"It doesn't even matter! It's my life! Besides I don't remember…" I muttered.

"You don't remember!" everyone screamed! I jumped when they screamed... I kinda forgot they were watching this….

"Canada remember, I was your first kiss!" sang Prussia, Russia, Netherlands, Cuba Hong Kong, Egypt and South Korea.

There was silence in the room until I broke it with an "Oh Shit"

"WHAT!" roared everyone.

* * *

Surprised? No not really... okay...

I'm sorry that America had to suffer... but it's necessary for my story... besides it's kinda fun to watch him suffer... not that I'm pulling a Russia or anything

I hope you guys liked it!

If you guys would like to suggest an couple for Mattie for me to add that's fine... just can you give me reasons why this might be possible? I don't want totally crack couples for Mattie

Thanks 4 reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long! and because school is starting very soon I wanted to post this b4 it started because I'll probably be very busy and won't get to write as much as I'd like... so I hope this long chapter makes up for it! well. it isn't very long but its a lot for me to write...

I was actually starting to give up on this but I got some very nice reviews and it made me go back to this!

So I'd like to thanks everybody who read and favored it and put me on author alert and I'd also like to thank my amazingly awesome reviews!: Roxasheart654, Pirates VS Ninjas, The Witch of the Souls Hikari Heartache Dead-Knight-of-Darkness SuperMiniMutt nemiah Raining Sun Chia-bride and to the reviewers who either don't have accounts or just weren't signed in or something... PurpleLeopard and one-who-has-no-life

You guys are... AWESOME!

I'm not to sure about this because I think my writing style changed. or did it? well I hope you this!

* * *

Journal... is it that surprising that I kissed someone before. I mean I'm a grown woman whose lived for centuries! or were they surprised I kissed that many people? Not that I did! I mean I'm not that kind of girl!

Oh I got off topic! Sorry Journal about the other countries finding out I've already kissed someone and possibly quite a few other ones...

"Oh, Canada how could you not tell me! I mean I'm your best friend! I thought we told each other everything!" Ukraine cried out.

This confused almost everyone because they didn't know that Ukraine had known my secret before.

"Canada we're your best friends too! How could you not tell us?" complained Iceland and South Italy.

If the other nations were confused before after what Iceland and South Italy revealed confused them even more.

"Iceland / Romano... you're best friends with CANADA?" Spain and Denmark so rudely screamed out in surprise.

"Canada you had friends?" my... family shouted in surprise.

Journal is it THAT surprising that I'm friends with Iceland and South Italy? I mean they are funny and witty and they know how to listen to people and we're sorta similar... I mean me and South Italy are a lot alike... I mean we both get ignored a lot... we both are pushed to the side for our brothers... and we're both sarcastic and witty. Iceland and I are very similar in ways I mean we're both quiet and when we lose our tempers... well it doesn't end up well...

I twitched and turned and faced my family and practically screamed at them, "Oh course I have friends! What did you guys think I was home alone without friends all the time just sitting there waiting for you guys to call me so I won't be lonely?"

"I didn't like your tone Madeline, of course I thought you had..." England was then cut off by America screaming, "I didn't! ! I mean you once spent a weekend looking at your polar bear's eyelashes. Considering that I thought you didn't have friends and I started hanging out with you more and we had fun!"

"You call 'hanging out' playing catch and throwing the ball so hard I ended up in the hospital a few days later for internal bleeding FUN?" I screeched the last part.

Seriously Journal I was in the hospital a few days later because America hit me too hard with the baseball. My friends came to visit me when I called them and when they found out my family didn't bother to visit after I called them... they were mad journal...really mad.

"You did what to her?" screamed England, France and the rest of the nations. My friends all turned and glared at America... even Ukraine which scared all the nations even more... Russia actually passed out... after asking around later I heard that he had NEVER seen Ukraine that angry before.

"Yes, I'm friends with Canada... I mean she's awesome I don't understand why everybody forgets her... including her... family..." Iceland and South Italy replied.

"I agree with the two of them, Canada is an amazing friend and person I really don't understand why she's forgotten so much." Ukraine said while agreeing with them.

"She's practically the sister I never had! we're a family" The three of them said.

Now Journal when they said that I was really touched. That they remember me and consider me family. So I...

"Madeline what's wrong? Ma chere are you ok?" France asked. He noticed that I had started to tear up a bit.

"Canada are you ok?" England questioned.

"She's crying I bet it was the Commie bastard that broke my heart. " America muttered while looking at the floor.

"America are you alright? I mean Russia just broke your heart..." and just like that England and France's focus turned on America with all the other nations attention of them while I was crying and only my friends were still looking at me.

"Canada are you ok? did something you remember upset you?" asked Ukraine, Iceland and South Italy.

" Why on earth did everybody just ignore you like that I mean you were crying but they didn't do anything? Oh Canada we'll make you feel better!" Ukraine said.

"See this is why you should stop talking to them Madeline I mean they completely ignored you for America while you were crying." Iceland and South Italy screamed out in anger.

By now Journal I was so happy that I jumped and hugged them... which got the attention of all the other nations again.

"You guys are the best friends a person/nation could ever have! We're a better family than I am with my real one. " I cried out then I hugged them even harder.

"I resent that comment! Mattie you don't really mean that... I mean me, France, England and you are a close family. They couldn't possibly be a better family than us." America cried out

"Oh really you stupid American? What Madeline's favourite colour?" Iceland questioned

"Um... Red! her favourite colour is red! Right Mattie!" America grinned while looking at me to answer his question.

Silently I shook my head no.

"What no! Ma petite lapine's favourite's colour is violet and white, right Madeline?" France screamed.

" Oui, Papa my favourite colours are violet and white." I agreed with him.

"Before you continue Canada... why do you call the frog papa and me England? I'm also your father so why don't you call me dad? am I not as important to you than the bloody frog?" England cried.

"Ah! She doesn't really care for you England hahah!" America started to laugh.

"Oui, ma chere doesn't care for the fool that can't cook."

"It's not that I hate you or anything England... its just that..." I started.

"NO, the bloody frog found you first, took care of you for a few decades while I took care of you and help you since the frog left you, save you from your brother during 1812... I guess I'm not that great a parent because I forget about you, don't call or talk to you... and I even though you were your brother when you were dressed as a boy! I'm a terrible father!"

Well Journal... I have to agree with him a bit... he was a terrible father... but I love him regardless.

"England... It's not like that... it's just.. well you know how Iceland doesn't call Norway Onii-chan or South Italy didn't call Spain boss or how America didn't call you mom... I don't know..." I trailed off

"England... you tried to get America to call you mom?" France managed to get out before he and the rest of the nations including myself burst into laughter.

Journal when America told me that... I nearly died... It's so funny who knew England had a maternal side?

Meanwhile Norway went up to Iceland and said, "Onii-chan."

We all froze when he said that and Iceland said, "No, never." and America broke in with, "Why don't you call me Onii-chan Mattie? I am your brother! Call me onii-chan!"

"What have you done?" Iceland hissed at me while we both backed away from our brothers.

"America I'll call you Onii-chan the day I call England dad!' I screamed a bit too loudly.

By then everyone had stopped laughing and it had gone mostly quiet when I screamed... and everyone clearly heard me say that I'd never call England Dad...

"WHAT? She'll never call me dad... she'll never call me dad... she'll never call me dad... " with that said England retreated to a corner of the room.

"England. that's not what I meant..." I started when he cut me off.

"So, you'll call me dad!" He cheered up at the thought.

"Um... no not really..." I muttered.

"Oh..." with that said he retreated back into his corner.

"I'll work on it though... but don't expect it anytime soon." I mumbled the last part.

"I'm fine with that! so about the fact that YOU KISSED MULTIPLE NATIONS WHILE DRESSED AS A BOY!" England ran out of his corner screaming the last part...

"So about global warming... I agree with Amer..." I trailed off after looking at everybody glaring at me.

"Matthew Williams..." England started to speak in a soft menacing voice.

" Her name is Mattie/Madeline!" screamed America and France... and all the other countries.

"Ok then... Madeline Williams.. please explain what these... countries..." he started but he was cut off by Prussia.

"Hey are you excluding the AWESOME me?" Prussia shrieked.

"... fine please explain what these...countries AND Prussia mean when they say you gave your FIRST KISS to them?" England finished in a scathing tone.

"Ma petite lapine... if you don't answer... I will personally come and take away your maple syrup!" France snarled.

"IF you don't answer I will come and take away your hockey stick!" America screamed.

Needless to say Journal I responded in a very mature manner...

"NO! you will never take Maple and Jimmy away!" I screeched... and I then ran away from them clutching a bottle of maple syrup and to everyone else's surprise a hockey stick. My friends turned and glared at them again... Russia had finally come around again... but after seeing Ukraine glare at someone fainted again...

"Madeline! You know we were kidding right we won't take them away! No America step away from her!" England said.

By then America in a half crazed state from angry and grief about Russia dumping him decided to take away my HOCKEY STICK so that I'd tell him, I responded to that as any normal person would...

"Get away from me and my hockey stick you fu**ing hoser !" I screamed while flailing Jimmy.

Journal by then now I was so mad I did something I'm not proud of... well it's something I've done to America before... and if my boss found out... I'd be in so much trouble... well not as much this time...

I took in a big breath and started, " America you big brainless child, you're demanding and always angry! you're too forceful with everything!"

By now a few people were slowly realizing I had started the rant...

"Canada we understand please stop yelling at America, you know he is an idiot. America if you still want to be able to see... I suggest you step away from her." England finished.

"Ah ma blanche lapine... as much as I like seeing America hurt... please stop this... do you want your hockey stick damaged because of his... thick head?" France retorted.

By now I had calmed down and realizing what I nearly did and put Jimmy and Maple away.

"Now that you've calmed down, ma chere would you please explain what these countries and Prussia mean? Please chere?" France pleaded.

I took a deep breath and "Fine papa, I'll start with the ones I remember." I started.

"You mean you forgot the awesome kiss I gave you? Well it was after the fall of the Berlin wall and we met in a bar while celebrating the fall and we kissed and later we..." Prussia was then cut off.

"You did WHAT with my daughter/ sister? while she was drunk? Oh where did we go wrong?" America, France and England cried.

"Papa, England, America we didn't do anything like that! Prussia though I was a guy! Even if I did anything he would have known I was a girl which means nothing happened! What happened was it was the fall of the wall and Prussia was near the remains passed out and wasn't breathing when Germany and I found him... so I gave him air so we could revive him. Do you remember that Germany?" I finished then I looked at Germany to confirm.

Everyone turned and looked Germany. Germany responded with, "How could I forget that day... yes Canada saved his life that day by giving him air and then I spent the rest of the day with him trying to get him to recover." Prussia never did anything like that that evening."

"Way to kill the moment West." Prussia muttered.

"So you never did anything like that to Prussia right Madeline?"

"Oui, papa" I responded.

"Madeline! You never told us! We wouldn't have cared." Iceland and South Italy cried out.

"Yes you would have! You would have though..." I trailed off.

"Your kidding right? Mattie, we've known you're a girl for years." They finished with a sigh as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"They KNEW?" everyone screamed in surprise and my family in anger... along with the nations that want to go out with me...

* * *

Did I surprise you? no... oh well...

Spoiler Alert!

In the stories like this. normally Canada is just on her/his own with her/his family well the ones I've read that are sorta similar to this...

Why not let her have some friends to help her? was what I though when I was writing this... not to sure about this soooooo...

tell me what you think in a review? please?

Oh The Witch of the Souls : I was going to make Romano a possible candidate for Mattie but while I was writing this I decided he would be a better friend then a candidate. I hope you don't mind!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I'm not dead! OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for months! I've been crazy busy and I also had writers block! I'm so sorry! But I was reading the reviews I got I got inspired by all the good things you guys said so i tried another shot at this and was successful!

I thank you guys for waiting patiently this whole time!

I'd like to thank everybody who favored, put me on author alert and the AMAZING PEOPLE who reviewed this story Dead-Knight-of-Darkness, LizGroot, pi-or-pie, SuperMiniMutt, Raining Sun, Hikari Heartache, zero434, Chiabride, xVAMPIRExEMPRESSx, nemiah,

You guys are just amazing!

Rest Assured every though update may be horrible... I will NOT abandon this story!

To make up for not updating this story, this update is extremely long.. well it is to me

Is- Iceland

Romano- S. Italy

Alfred - America

Arthur - England

I put those up because when I was new to the Hetalia fanfiction world I was a bit confused when they used the Human Names... well I just used Is as Iceland because Iceland would have been a pain to keep typing

Not to sure about this chapter but hopefully you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! though wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

* * *

... Journal... I swear I didn't know that they knew! I mean if I had known I wouldn't have been so uptight when ever Romano dragged us clothes shopping!

* * *

"How the Hell did you guys know Canada was a girl when none of us did?" screeched everyone.

Well Journal. any hopes of this being a calm revelation just went out the window... well more like I knew it was going downhill after they all freaked out... and it got a LOT worse when a bunch of them asked me out at the same time... not to mention when Russia revealed that he was/is in love with me and was just using America... You know what Journal...Forget what I was saying Journal... it was thrown out the window a LONG TIME AGO... now... I don't even know at this point to describe what a GIANT failure this whole thing is...

"Romano, Is, may I ask how on earth did you guys find out I was a girl and if I may add.. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW!" I roared out the last part.

Now everyone started to look a bit scared... I later heard that everyone declared that you don't piss off Canada or she will f**k*** bite your head off or will sniper you when you least expect it... huh I'm glad they finally realized my sniper back record... I'm an even better than Switzerland with a gun if I want to be... if I do say so myself... not to mention I have that biggest record out of everyone.

``Now Canada calm down, you`re starting to pull a Romano tantrum`` Iceland started but was cut off by Romano screaming he doesn`t do childish tantrums he just puts up a good argument in his favour... we all rolled our eyes at that which made him very angry and he started screaming but Spain managed to get him to shut up.

I took a deep calming breath, and then very politely asked how on earth did they find out.

"Ok, Well we went to." Is started but was cut off by Romano saying how he wanted to tell the story. Is disagreed saying that he was completely sober when it happened and that Romano was a bit tipsy when it happened so he had a clearer memory about what happened. Then the two of them started to argue and finally someone... mainly the rest of the nations yelled at them to shut up and for Is to say what had happened.

"Hah,' Is smirked at Romano. Romano glared at him and let him continue.

'so as I was saying, after a meeting, sometime after WWII the four of us, us being Ukraine, Canada, Romano and myself went to a bar to go drinking and to go have a good time.

Now the rest of the Nordics hearing this thought about something and realized something, "Is! You were **only 17 Physically**! How could you go drinking! Where were we when this happened?" asked Denmark quite frantically. Norway didn't say anything but just looked at us expectantly.

"How did we get in again?" Romano questioned looking at Is.

"If I remember correctly, Ukraine told the bar owner that I was old enough." Is answered and turned and looked at Ukraine.

"Oh yes, He had some doubts when you guys said it, but when I told him, he seemed a bit dazed and agreed." Ukraine answered.

Now everybody was shocked about how devious we were, though Ukraine didn't seem to mind about it, and Russia didn't seem too pleased about it...

Well... honestly Russia was PISSED...

"YOU guys USED my sister to get into a BAR!" Russia said while kolkolkolkoling.

"Before you kill me, remember I don't remember any of this." I held my hands up.

"Thanks for the sell out Madeline," Is muttered.

"Madeline, if we make it out alive, you're paying the bar tab the next time we go out drinking." Romano hissed at me.

Oh, no, you guys let me think I had to hide my secret around you guys for YEARS if anything you guys are paying the tab next time" I finished with a smile on my face

* * *

Journal I was later told it was one of my "creepy smiles" I guess I was letting a bit too much of my anger show... but in my defence I was furious that they never told me.

* * *

Now my "family" was pissed that the four of us went drinking but I never went with them.

"Ma Cherie, why don't you come drinking when the 3 of us do? I mean we've offered many times but you always said you don't drink, why were you lying to us?" France asked.

Journal.. honestly it's a pain when each of them get drunk, but to go with them to drink while in public... no way was I going through that hell.

"No papa, I never said I didn't drink. I just never wanted to go with you, Alfred, and Arthur." I finished with a sigh.

"She calls him 'papa' but calls me 'Arthur'!" England finished and went back to his corner.

Journal... I was getting pretty sick of Arthur by now... he's way too emotional.. so I gave up.

"Fine, papa, Alfred... Da-England" hey, you can't said I didn't try.

England had perked up when I nearly said dad... but when I said England, he went back to his corner.

"God dammit England! I'm trying!" I shouted.

"Madeline/Mattie! Language!" England, France, and America shouted, England came out his corner when I swore at him.

"Oh you guys are ones to talk, don't think I didn't hear you guys when I walked in on you guys, you're even worse than me." I muttered making sure they were the only ones who heard it.

They all started to blush when I said that.

"hey you guys should hear her when she's drunk, worse than Romano on a bad day," Ukraine and Is told them.

"I don't swear that much!," Romano screamed, "F**k*** Bastards."

Russia heard him swear at his sister and he wasn't too pleased... again.

"S. Italy, did you just swear at my sister?" he asked while kolkolkoling... again.

"No! No I didn't!" Romano screamed and ran behind me to hide.

"Anyway to get back on track, and before Is explains what exactly happened, I'll respond to papa's question because I and everyone else's knows that the 3 of them would keep interrupting and the explanation would go nowhere." I spoke carefully.

"HEY!" the three of them shouted.

"Oh shut up!' everyone screamed.

"thank you all, well the reason I don't go drinking with you guys is because you're all a pain in the a** when you're drunk. and before you shout let me explain ; Papa when you get drunk, you hit on EVERYTHING THAT MOVES, England, you get all sad and you go all self-pity and you won't shut up about the American Revolution, and Alfred you go crazy on your I'm a Hero thing and you bother and irritate anything that moves... and before you guys say when you guys are fine together while drunk... may I remind you of April Fool's day? or what about Christmas? I thought so." I finished.

Now the three of them were red with embarrassment, the rest of the world were amazed that I managed to shut them up so fast and effectively while my friends looked on proudly.

"Taught her everything she knows," Prussia said proudly. Then everyone looked at him and screamed for him to shut up.

* * *

Journal we all got off track for a bit but after Is continued with his explanation.

* * *

"As I was saying, we went drinking... and No Norway, I didn't actually drink anything... someone had to be somewhat responsible." Is said and looked as Norway, he nodded at him and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, the three of them started drinking while I just drank soda, then a few hours later Ukraine and Romano were just a bit buzzed but Canada was long gone, while we paid the tab she was screaming about why Alfred was so stupid and how England was a horrible father that couldn't cook for 'Sh**' Is was going to continue when England screamed/cried whether I actually meant any of it at me.

"Well... Alfred is rather stupid at times... and..."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Alfred shouted.

"Shut up!" England growled and turned to me and asked in a sickly sweet voice, "You really think I'm a horrible father? Do you hate my cooking THAT MUCH?' by now he was screaming at me.

"well... you're not the best cook. and you do ignore me sometimes, and you do confuse me as Alfred sometimes..." I trailed off.

" I can change! I'll stop ignoring you! I'll try and become a better cook! Just don't hate me!" England pleaded.

"England, I've never hated you, I dislike you when you took me away from France but I've never hated you." I finished.

Now everyone else was getting sick of England, so...

"Will you shut up for a few minutes so Is can explain or do we have to kick you out England?" Germany shouted at him.

"Fine I'll be quiet, bloody wankers." England said. France patted him on the back.

"Iceland if you wouldn't be to kind and continue the story?" I asked.

"As I was saying, when we got you to your hotel room you were so out of it that you called you polar bear a couch..." he and the rest of the nations looked at me...

What? journal... Kumolumo is rather fluffy and who doesn't wish couches are soft and fluffy?

"I was drunk! I don't remember any of this!" I covered my face in embarrassment, and Ukraine patted my back trying to help relieve my embarrassment.

"well, Then Canada was so out of it that she took off her suit jacket and started to unbutton her dress shirt, Ukraine freaked out to my and Romano's surprise and tried to tell Canada to stop. and..." Is was cut off by everybody delayed reaction after they realized that I had started stripping in front of them.

"You saw my sister/daughter topless! " England, France and America screeched.

"You saw Canada topless!" everybody else screamed in amazement, surprise, anger, and jealously.

My family got even more pissed when they heard everyone's else reactions.

"How dare you guys see my daughter topless!" England seethed, and nearly attacked them if it wasn't for Russia and Germany stopping him.

"You guys saw me TOPLESS!" I freaked out when I heard, Journal what kinda girl wouldn't freak out?

"No, NO we did not see Canada topless! " Romano screamed.

Everyone and I mean everyone including myself breathed a sigh of relief.

"As I was saying, Ukraine started freaking out, saying that didn't Canada not want her secret exposed, by then Romano and myself were very confused. Then Canada said there was no point hiding it from us because we were like family to her and that she trusted us with her life so why shouldn't we know that she was a girl and then proceeded to pass out, but me and Romano ran and caught her before she fell to the ground. We put her on her bed in her hotel room and when she was properly settled we turn and looked at Ukraine who was looking very nervous and asked her if it was the truth or was it just drunk person nonsense? Ukraine looked very nervous and tried to say it was just Canada being foolish but then we realize just how light Canada was and then we just looked at Ukraine until she finally caved and told us how Canada was a girl and explained it to us."

* * *

Now everybody burst into their own discussions among themselves about what they just heard and I turned and looked at them and asked why didn't they say anything about it after?

"Well the next morning, we asked if you remember anything from the previous night and when you said no, we all agreed it would be better if we just pretended that you didn't say anything the previous night. Ukraine explained.

"Before you get mad, we've been helping keep your secret from other since that night." Is said.

"Yeah, we've tried to help you keep your secret as long as possible until last night, we didn't expect your stupid 'family' to do that," Romano said.

"So you guys didn't say anything but you all have been trying to protect my secret as long as possible to help me?" I asked them.

They all nodded their heads... and Journal I can safely say that no one expected what had happened next.

I jumped tackle/hugged them screaming they were the best friends that anyone could EVERY have.

Journal... I was so touched that they tried to help me without every saying anything that I couldn't be angry at them.

Ok, now that we have that sorted out, Canada would you be so kind to explain when you had your first kiss? so your family doesn't declare WWIII?" Germany questioned.

"Oh it was with a native boy hundreds of years ago, before you guys discovered me." I answered.

"Now is the meeting adjourned? Anybody else have anything to say?" Germany asked.

No one answered so Germany called the meeting to a close and before my family and the rest of the nations could swarm me, Is, Romano, and Ukraine grabbed me and pulled me out of the room so fast that I could barely grab Kumadeuo with me.

They pulled me and Kumotero into the parking lot and grabbed my keys from my pocket open my car and pushed me into the front seat of my car while Romano got into the driving seat and Is and Ukraine got into the backseat of my car and they drove off while the nations just got out of the building and watched us drive off.

While we drove, I asked them where we were going and Romano said that they weren't going to leave me to my death with my family so we were going to go out and let them cool off for a bit while we had a bit of fun and I could enjoy the last bit of freedom for a while before my family went nuts and would control me.

* * *

A few hours later we went back to my hotel room, and they told me that they would be there when my family wanted to speak to me as moral support. So we went to my room and we walked in and America, France, and England were sitting and talking and when they heard the door open they had jumped up. So when we walked in, England jumped up and told me and my friends that we had a LOT to discuss so that we all better sit down for it.

* * *

Surprised? No? well I was and I was writing it! It actually wrote itself... Hopefully you guys liked it!

I ended the meeting because it was getting too long and it was a pain having to continue writing about it and it was getting dragged on in my opinion

Let me repeat! I'm sorry for not updating in months but I'll try to update soon!

What will they talk about? What will happen to canada now?


	8. Chapter 8

... So... I'm not dead... nor have I been brutally injured in anyway... honestly... I was just busy and... had writers block... but I'm out of it.. and have finally figured out where I want to go with the story... so you might expect an update every now and then... just don't get angry!

I'm sorry for not posting but I had reasons! I'll try harder!

Russia: You better, da!

DarkAngel2412: I will, I will! just not the pipe please!

Russia: Fine, just post more or there will be consequences... da?

* * *

Journal... I've decided after the way they were reacting to the revelation at the meeting that I won't tell them anything more, that they've lost the privilege to know all the details a long time ago. Maybe I would have told them sooner if they didn't ignore, forget or confuse me with Alfred all the time!... Sorry Journal... back to what had happened.

"You want to talk about all this?" I asked in a quiet cold voice... well it was only cold to the people that know me the best. Ukraine, Romano and Is all froze when they heard my tone. My 'family' didn't even react to it at all. "... Fine, but Ukraine didn't you say that you had to go to the bathroom while we were coming back?" I asked and turned to look at her.

"I did?" She questioned. I gave her a look. "You know the bathroom that right next to the bedroom, with my bags in it?" Romano, Is and Ukraine all realized what I was trying to do, but my family didn't... of course...

"Oh right I did!" She then turned to go and gave me a quick wink and then disappeared down the hallway. Then everyone's attention was back to me, Is smirked, Romano coughed and England just sighed.

"Come along Madeline, sit down and we'll discuss this properly, and your friends will have to leave, this is a family discussion." England said. "Ma Cherie, L'Angleterre is correct this is probably going to get... ah.. difficult so it is best if it is family only" France said agreeing with England... if you could believe it.

"Maddie! I have to protect you from Volcanoes, the Mafia and Commies!" America cried out. Is and Romano took offence to that and I took offence to that for Ukraine.

"America!" He seemed to look sad that I addressed him officially, " There are volcanoes in your country, organized crime and very nice people that have immigrated from Ukraine, Russia and other former and currect communist countries." I finished screaming at him.

While I was screaming this at America, Is silently took out a piece of paper , which I noticed out of the corner of my eye had US and THEM written on it. He silently ticked off US with a point and put it away again.

"Canada! This is not a mocking matter now sit down and lets discuss this, and apologize to your brother!" England cut me before I could continue screaming at America for bad-mouthing my friends.

America seemed to remember what was happening and did something that scared the shit out of me, he actually look serious and calm and England and France were doing the same.

By now I had seen Kumagido run back and forth a couple of times carrying luggage in his mouth. I'll have to remember to give him a big piece of fish after I finish writing this. Thankfully no one else realized what Ukraine was getting him to do. But then I saw him clawing at the door and then Ukraine ran back and pretended to notice him doing that.

"Oh, Canada! Your precious bear wants to go out, I'll take him out okay?" She asked while managing to look completely innocent... I have to get her to teach me how to do that...

"OK, but take Is with you," I said while he looked up startled. He looked at me, Ukraine and then looked at the door. He then realized what we were trying to do and having him help with my bags would help pull this off.

"Ok, but give me your room key, so we don't disrupt your discussion," he said. We all agreed and I gave him the key with a little note saying to get me checked out of the room but to tell the staff to give us an hour to get out.

He sensed what the note said, I still don't know how he knew but he nodded and then they went to the door and after a bit then left with Kumagiso.

So, Journal when they left it was just me, Romano, and my family. Not the best group for a serious discussion... But what happened next was... unexpected to say the least...

"Romano... I know you're a close friend.." England started but was cut off my Romano "One of her best friends! And not to mention one of the people that made her feel better after you guys forgot her, stupid bastards." He finished with a humph.

They all looked guilty about that. "Well as I was saying... before you oh so kindly cut me off, I'm going to ask you to leave so we can discuss this as a family, without... others getting involved." England finished with a sigh.

"Listen here you old fart, before you even-" Romano started but then I cut him off, "Romano, this isn't going to be pleasant, maybe it would be best if you weren't here to view this." I finished.

He looked at me and sighed and agreed, "Fine, but if they try anything, call me or Is or Ukraine and we'll be up here faster than you can say you bastards, ok? I'm gonna go find them." With that turned to the door, looked back at the three of them with a glare and then opened the door and walked through it and disappeared from sight.

Journal, with Romano down there helping them get prepared to help me sneak out, I could be sure I was getting out of this conversation. Now it was just me and my family... not going to end up well...

I turned around to face them and asked, "Ok... who wants coffee or tea?" in a pleasant tone.

...What I panicked?

Journal the way they were all looking so serious was scaring me quite a bit... I mean even ALFRED was serious... that never happens.

"Canada..." England started.

"Oh shit, he used my country name... he must be PISSED," is what I thought.

"Canada, NO ONE wants anything to drink, not sit down and lets discuss this." England all but shouted.

"Sigh... fine..." I sat down on one of the couches in the room.

Journal... what happened next... I have no words to describe what I felt when it all went down...

* * *

Maddie's getting sneaky now, isn't she?

Well... hopefully this comes out faster next time...

BTW I'm sorry for making you all wait... months for this and it isn't even good! SORRY!

... and yes I'm Canadian... I'm allowed to apologize a lot...


	9. Chapter 9

... Hello? Is anyone still reading this? I guess if you are reading this. thank you for reading this practically deserted story... well it seems deserted to everyone else...

I'm sorry for breaking my promise to try to update sooner... it was just that I had school and I was busy and didn't have the time or energy to write. but don't think I wasn't think about this story or the amazing people that read it... I have actually plotted out almost the entire thing... I just have to write it... I also know who if I chose to have Canada end up with... depending if you want Canada to end up with someone. So do you want her to end up with someone?

Well I'd like to thank you guys for reading this and favoring it, putting me on author review... even though I hardly ever update (which again... I'M SORRY!)

I'D LIKE TO THANK MY AWESOME REVIEWERS : PiWrite Dead-Knight-of-Darkness Star-Tigress DoubleyHaruhi96 gabieblue WammyBoysFTW nemiah

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Canada:onto the story already!

DarkAngel2412: Fine, fine!

Canada and DarkAngel2412: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

As soon as I sat down America relaxed a bit, France still seemed quite tense and if anything England got even tenser and angrier. He then looked at France and when France nodded he attacked me verbally.

"How dare you do that! You seem to make us an embarrassment to all the other nations! And then running away with your friends? Leaving us to deal with the aftermath of the revelations! I was mocked by all the other nations for not realizing you were a girl! Spain said that I clearly didn't care for you enough to not realize that you were a girl! He accused me of maltreating you! Then China got mad at me saying that I did maltreat Hong Kong when I did no such thing. Now all the other nations think all the colonies I had were abused while in my care. I did not mistreat you! I did not abuse you! I certainly did not abuse all of my colonies!"

"Iggy, What about India?" America questioned

"You shut up!" He screamed back at him then turned towards me.

"I never did anything to you! I protected you when you were weak! I took you when the frog didn't want you!"

"England you know what? I don't have to listen to this!" I screamed at England.

* * *

They all seemed stunned when I did this.

* * *

"Listen here, I am still your father, and you cannot speak to me that way." England struggled to say with a calm voice but we could detect his anger.

"Canada, you have no right to speak to L'Angleterre, even though I agree with you"

"yeah Maddie! You have no right to say that to Iggy! Only I can get him this mad, You don't have the right."

"What did you say you stupid American and you irritating Frog!"

"I am simply stating the true, Eyebrows."

"I am not stupid, and only I can get you angry!"

"You ass! You do not have the right!"

"Ah yes, only I do, L'Angleterre is so cute to get riled up!"

"What did you say you infuriating frog?"

* * *

They starting arguing with each other. I couldn't take it anymore so I...

* * *

I calmly walked over to a nearby coffee table and slammed my fist into it screaming, "ENOUGH"

They all looked up and seemed a bit shell shocked that I just did that.

"You guys wonder why I didn't tell you anything, not a little thing at all? Why I didn't tell you A GODDAMN THING!" I shrieked at them.

Journal, I have to admit... I lost it...

I slowly glided towards them, and they all shrank back a bit, fearful of my anger.

"England, you really want to know why?" I all but hissed at him.

Shocked, he could not speak and quickly nodded.

"Fine my _**DEAR **_family, I will tell you why, You know why I didn't? Because... I needed something that would be all of my own completely, you guys never notice me or anything that I do, but when you do, you try to control my every movement. I needed something that you guys couldn't possible interfere with." I screeched at them.

"First of all, we do notice you and we don't try to control your every movement" England started but I cut him off.

"You completely try to control me, remember the meeting just HOURS AGO!" I screamed back at him.

"L'Angleterre makes a good point, we never try to control you." France stated.

"Really what about you trying to get me to change my entire wardrobe." I countered.

"No, they might try to but I don't!" America said with a smile on his face.

"Really now America," His face dropped at America, "What about trying to stop me from playing hockey with Russia, or me from driving. ALL 3 OF YOU!" I screamed at all of them.

* * *

They all looked furious now.

"Madeline William you have absolutely no right to..." but England was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

I looked at it, saw it was Iceland, told them to shut up and that I needed to answer my phone because it was important.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Maddie?"

"yes?"

"Great your family hasn't killed you yet, we are in front of the hotel, your luggage is all here, and the front seat door is open right now, waiting for you to make a quick getaway, and before you ask Romano is driving, so you'll know that you'll get away fast, and your hour in your room is almost up so hurry up."

"Right of course, thank you"

"Good bye and good luck"

"Thanks and good bye"

* * *

By now my so called "family" were all straining to here the other person, and not very discreetly either.

* * *

"Madeline, what was all that about, you must tell us right now" questioned England angrily

* * *

Journal I was fuming now and with escape within reach I made a sudden decision.

* * *

"That's it I'm done!" I screamed. "I don't have to stand here and take this! We clearly cannot speak to each other so I will be leaving and won't contact you for awhile, hopefully time will make this easier for all of us."

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"As in I am checking out of this hotel, and staying away from here and you guys for the next little while." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Canada you cannot do." I cut him off. "already done and leaving... NOW!" I said and made a fast dash to the door and ran out.

* * *

The three of them were stunned for a second or two and then apparently ran after me screaming my human name, how did I know? I was almost at the elevator when I heard the screams of America. England and France after me calling my name.

I got into an elevator and sighed a bit in relief, and when I got to the main lobby, they were also getting out of an elevator.

They saw me and my heart stopped, I stared at them for a second and then I ran for the exit, and they ran after me.

I saw my car with Ukraine, Romano, Iceland, and Kumagito in it with the side front door open and I screamed "Start the car!" They jumped and Romano did so and I ran towards the car when the three of them got out the building and saw me. They tried to catch me, but I am too fast for them, I ran into the car, slammed the door and screamed, "Drive!" and Romano immediately reversed and pulled away from the curve, I looked back and they were getting angry at each other for letting me get away.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I turned Canada into a brat or something but if you were in her shoes wouldn't you have also gotten frustrated and angry? Everyone makes Canada as an innocent character who hasn't done anything wrong, but if you look at Canada's history it isn't that sweet either. Canada isn't completely innocent. Sorry for my little rant.**

* * *

I turned back and sighed in relief. I looked back and said, "Thanks guys, it would have been really bad if I stayed in that room, the tension was really bad."

" OH Maddie! It was no problem and your family was wrong, you're allowed to have your life, leave the nest... after all that what I did when I left with Belarus to get away from... Russia..." Ukraine trailed off.

"Did those Bastards do anything? Did they hurt you? I can send the Mafia against them!" Romano said a bit frantically.

"You idiot, you don't have control of the mafia, and she's fine right?" Iceland drawled.

"I so have control of the Mafia! Why do you think people I dislike never talk to me?"

"Simply, they stay away from you because they hate you, it has nothing to do with the mafia."

"Guys, please stop you're both right!"

"Ukraine, how can we both be right?"

"Simple.. you can... I don't know! Please stop fighting!"

I couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter, the three of them stopped arguing and looked at me.

"YOu guys are hilarious! Oh my god stop before I hurt myself laughing!"

* * *

Their eyes meet and they all burst into laughter.

* * *

After a few seconds of all of us laughing we calmed down and there was a peaceful silence until I broke it with, "So where are we going anyways?"

"OH we are going to my hotel, it's just me, the Nordics plus Finland, and the three of you, it's a very private hotel and they have heavy security which means that nobody can get in unless they have hotel staff and guest clearance.' Iceland said with a smile.

"Since the next meeting is in a few weeks, long enough to stay in a hotel but not enough to go home and come back, we can hang out and you can get to know the Nordics better, you are on the Arctic Council with them after all, myself included." Iceland said.

"I guess, it would be cool to hear the all the Norse Mythology." I decided after a second or two.

"Great, just don't get him started because he's never stop." Iceland finished with a shiver.

"So Romano, when are we going to get there?" I questioned.

"Oh in about 30 minutes... " When I gave him a look he said, "What it's a far hotel and this was Iceland's idea!"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you can get away for a bit that's all that matters!" Ukraine concluded with a smile.

"This is why I love you guys." I smiled happily, but when I was thinking that I realized that I did miss my other family but I needed to do this so all of our relationships can get better in the long run, if I didn't leave it would have just been a never ending cycle of remembering and forgetting me.

I just realized that my relationship with my family... the other one wasn't very healthy at all.

I guess what I was thinking showed on my face because they all tried to reassure me at once.

"Canada, Maddie, Mads! " I chuckled and said, "Don't worry my thoughts were a bit upsetting."

"Canada, it will turn out all right in the end, don't worry about it." Ukraine reassuring me successfully.

"I guess, so..." I trailed off.

* * *

For the rest of the drive towards the hotel, I was writing what happened in you journal, while I was writing I was also filled in by the others on the hotel and what was going to happen for the next couple of days.

It seems that I am sharing with Ukraine, Iceland is rooming with Romano, and that the rooms are connected to each other. They said it would be easier for us because that way we could all hang out with each other and they could protect me easier if they were close. I said it wasn't necessary but they gave me this look and I shut up.

Kumafelo got let out of his cage... I suspect Ukraine, she loves him and he curled up in my lap as I write this.

Well journal, the day is almost over but I still have to deal with the hotel stuff... and becoming better friends with them.

Oh Romano says we are about to get to the hotel so this is me journal signing off until later this evening in my hotel room.

* * *

.. Sooooooooo... did u like it? If so tell me! If you hated it... well tell me why!

I'll explain why I changed what I did later to not give away what I have planned.

So please don't freak out too badly...

Also... My writing style has changed hasn't it? Well I clearly need more practise so the 70th reviewer I get will be giving a one-shot for what ever couple or character they want.. just please don't make it a M rated story... I'll announce the winner in the next chapter... or if no one reviews... well I'll still take private message requests... I really need the practice... but only a few... I'll chose the best ones I feel I could possible give justice to

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, so I didn't die, but I'm not sure if anyone is still around to see this. It's been a very long time since I've published anything on this website. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry to say that I'm moved on, I'm on tumblr and I"m pretty active on there. I actually haven't published anything in the last while. I honestly forgot about this story...Don't hurt me for saying that. But today I checked my email and I was very surprised to see reviews for this story, seeing the reviews for this story made be realize I had published this and that I had people who had read this story and liked it. So this is for all of you out there who had read this story and wished I had updated it. Also, looking in my folders , I noticed I had had an almost finished chapter done and I felt I owed it to you guys to update it. When I opened it to finish it today, I wasn't sure if I would be able to get back in the knack of writing the characters, but it was fairly easy in my mind to get them back convincingly. SO, because of this, I can honestly say that I am back but you should not expect any kind of update until the end of May because I have school that will be killing me trying to keep up with.

Also, the person who had had the 70th review and I had promised a oneshot, would you please message me if you would still like that story and if you could please remind me what kind of story you wanted I would greatly appreciate it.

So here it is and I hope if anyone still reads this will enjoy it.

* * *

Journal... what just happened was.. odd to say the least. I'm in the hotel room with Ukraine after all that and I must say.. odd things are happening to me. and yes I gave Kumapelo the fish I promised him. I'll explain now, but I'm still wrapping my head around it.

So we pulled up to this enormous gate with serous security guards that were armed pulled us over and asked who we are and if we were guests at the hotel.

"Officer, I and the three people behind me are guests here, we are all very important people in our fields, if you were to do a background check on us you would realise this." Iceland answered with a smirk on his face.

The officer just looked at him, took all of our id's and scanned them. His face turned grim and embarrassed, and he called someone from the hotel. There was a bit of quiet yelling and arguing but he slammed the phone down and handed Iceland back our id's and told him and all of us to have a nice day... although it was quite forced. The gate opened and we were allowed to drive in.

The drive up to the hotel itself took quite a long time, but when we got to the building, my jaw dropped. Ukraine took a picture of it, and Romano laughed and said it would be good blackmail material... I threatened him with Jimmy saying he has had quite a few teeth break on him and wouldn't mind breaking his, he then promptly shut up. And don't question where Jimmy came from and where I put him afterwards Journal... Jimmy is simply that awesome that he can appear whenever I want him too. Him and maple... they are simply amazing. Anyways I got off track sorry.

The reason my jaw dropped was because the hotel was huge! It looked like a mini Hogwarts... What? England is my... well I wouldn't exactly say dad anymore... and I can now barely tolerate Father... well anyways he made me read all the books and see all the movies... though I am thankful he did... I love Harry Potter.

Well anyways we got to the hotel and after we parked the car we went into the lobby to check in, there Iceland was attacked by someone, well more like we looked up after checking in and there was a fast blonde blur that screamed "Iceland!" and then tackled him to the ground.

Now we were just getting over the shock when we heard loud footsteps running towards us with arguing in foreign languages. All of a sudden Norway, Sweden and Finland came running in. Norway ran to Denmark and actually grabbed him and flung him away from Iceland. As he was looking over Iceland, Finland and Sweden walked our towards them to check that Iceland was alright. NO one bothered to check if Denmark was fine. The three of us looked at each other and we couldn't hold and burst into loud laughter. That got the attention of the Nordics and Iceland who was fine glared at us and made us laugh even harder.

"iceland, who are these people?" Norway questioned still a bit worried about him.

Iceland didn't notice his concern answered, "These are my friends... remember? You know Ukraine, South Italy and Canada?" as he said our country name, he motioned who each person was.

"Ah, right. You guys left quite a commotion after you all fled the meeting." Finland said happily.

"E'n'g'l'nd w's n't h'a'py w'th y'u g'ys." Sweden murmured while still looking scary.

"Oh let him be angry! He should be guilty after all these years." Romano huffed out, which surprised us all considering he normally yelled and cursed.

"If I may ask... what did happen after we left?' I questioned quietly.

They all turned and looked at me like they were surprised like they didn't know I was there before.

"Well, England was pissed!" screamed Denmark out of nowhere appearing beside Norway scaring me and Ukraine half to death. The odd part was that he recovered and was fine, didn't even look like Norway flung him into the air. Iceland noticed that Ukraine and I jumped and he hit him.

"What?" He whined while rubbing his arm.

"You're scaring them" Iceland hissed at him.

Denmark looked up and noticed us slowly inch away from him, he then freaked out and apologized.

"Please excuse this idiot, and after you guys left speeding quite fast (Iceland we will have a word about that) there was practically a riot." Norway replied.

Diary, I couldn't help notice the little fairy and the troll beside Norway, they were looking at all this happening with smirks on their faces, so I wanted to tell them to not take so much pleasure out of Denmark's pain, but...

All eyes were on me when I slowly walked towards Norway. His eyes widened when I picked up the fairy off his shoulder and everyone else was confused.

"Miss, as much as Denmark's pain is funny, I should know how funny pain can be America is my brother, it's not always funny and he could have been seriously hurt, and this applies to you too! Yes, you the troll standing beside Norway" I retorted when the troll started to laugh at the fairy and freaked out when it realized I could see him too.

"Canada, you can see them?" Norway questioned me sharply and quickly.

"She can see them?" Finland asked. Sweden looked impassively but I could tell he was curious and Denmark looked ready to pass out..again

"Oh, great another one" Iceland muttered.

"WTF?" Romano questioned and Ukraine looked ready to cry again.

All eyes were on me, I gulped nervously and Norway demanded I answer the question.

"Yes, I can see them, I've always been able to see them and communicate with them, I know the ones from my country quite well." I responded quietly.

The group was so quiet after I answered that you could practically hear a pin drop.

Suddenly Norway smiled and responded that the ones from his country and the ones from mine must meet each other and it was as if the tension in the room fell completely. Finland smiled wide, Denmark started to laugh and suddenly Sweden did not seem as intimidating as he normally did.

"Iceland, I like Canada why didn't you introduce us sooner?" Norway questioned him.

"I didn't know this would happen, if anything, I would have not have introduced you guys, this getting weird." Iceland exclaimed.

"Ice" Norway glared at him.

"seriously, What the Fuck? You can see those creatures Mattie?" Romano burst out.

"Um, yeah, I've never said anything in fear of you guys saying I was making it up." I murmured.

Suddenly the temperature dropped in the group and everyone looked away. Then we heard Romano scream out in pain and we all looked up to see Romano holding his head while Ukraine was lecturing him about timing. I honestly still don't get why she hit him and why it wasn't Iceland.

"Well, regardless, we have much to discuss Canada." Norway replied and we all sweat dropped at that.

"Really Norge? Leave the kid alone, she looks ready to fall over from tiredness." Denmark said while rubbing his head.

By then I hadn't realized how tired I was considering how much had happened today. I yawned and then Finland starting pushing them away saying that I was tired and that they should let us check in and let me sleep awhile and that all of this could wait until tomorrow. I smiled back at him gratefully and he smiled back and nodded.

"Oh Ice, are you rooming with us tonight?" Denmark asked.

"No, I'll be with my friends tonight." Iceland replied.

"Okay, see you guys later." Finland happily while dragging Sweden, Norway and Denmark away.

Then it was just the four of us in the lobby so then we went to check in. Well, Iceland went to the front desk while the three of us stood awkwardly. He came back after a few minutes and then all went to the elevator and got in when the doors opened.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Well, I got us a suite with 2 bedrooms and with two beds in each room so you and Ukraine will share while Romano and I will share, and before you say anything they didn't have any suites with 3 bedrooms and I didn't want Canada to be rooming alone in case anything happens." Iceland retorted.

Romano had looked ready to freak out when Ice had said they were sharing a room but he calmed down after hearing why.

"That's alright with me, Mattie are you okay with that?" Ukraine asked.

'Yeah that's fine, and I'm starving can we order room serive? I'm not up to going out again." I finished with a sigh, "I'm also pretty tired so after we eat I'm going to head in."

"Yeah, that should be fine. Iceland answered.

So we headed up to the suite, our luggage had already been placed in the room, Kumafelo had luckily gone into the travel carrier quietly and I don't think anyone noticed he was a polar bear. We ordered food (I got a really good poutine, I didn't even know they made it here) and I gave Kumairgo the fish I had mentally promised him. I'm finishing up writing this in the room in bed while Ukraine is also fluttering around the room getting ready for.

I'm exhausted, good night Diary.

* * *

So , here it is, I hope anyone liked it if not then, I can't say I didn't try.


End file.
